Not The Golden Child
by WiseEyes
Summary: AU; completely human. Alright so I have not uploaded in a long time and for all my die hard fans I am really sorry, I hope this will make up for it: Steve isn't the golden boy, never has been, never will be. That's thor's position. And one day, Steve finally snaps. how will Thor react? find out in the story. I suck at summaries but I promise you the story is better. R&Ris always!
1. Steve Finally Snaps

**Author's note: I do not and never will own the Avengers or the character's there in. **

"Damn it Steve, another F this is the 2nd time you have failed this class," his mother, Natasha yelled at him. Steve ground his teeth to stop himself from saying anything. It wasn't his fault, really it wasn't. The class was too hard for him and half the time he did not even know what the professors were saying. But his mother wouldn't care about that, so instead he clenched his teeth to keep from yelling back.

All of a sudden his big brother, Thor, walked into the kitchen paying attention to neither of them. A small pang clutched his heart. His brother was the only person he knew who could truly say that the party didn't start 'til he walked in, and had the powerful, playboy physique to match. Even if Steve could do all that, _it would mean nothing if he'd just look at me. _His report card being shoved into his face brought him back to walked out not once glancing towards the island where he sat and mom yelled.

"Why can't you be more like your brother, huh?Are you just doing this because you are jealous of him? The only reason he goes to that prestigious high school S.H.I.E.L.D., is because he is trying to salvage at least a little of our family name with no help to you at all." Steve felt like his gums were bleeding from the force of his teeth being pushed so deep into them. He knew he was not the golden child, and that he was not his mom's favorite, or that she even loved him, but did that mean that every time he turned around it had to be rubbed in his face? The chair he was in flew back because of the force in which he stood up.

"I don't act like Thor, because I'm not Thor. I have had it up to here with you mom. And it's time you realize that I am your son and not some unloved step child. What will it take for you to understand that I and your golden boy are two different people? And-" his words were swallowed up by tears. Natasha had never looked so shell shocked. He began again.

"I'm so-,"_slap!_ The teen grabbed his cheek, eyes wide and trembling. His mom looked slowly to her still poised hand as if just realizing what she had done. The kitchen was silent a she walked out leaving a shell shocked Steve in the kitchen alone. He refused to let himself cry though,_ this was all my fault. I took it too far this time_," still holding his bruised cheek he shuffled to the bathroom, where some clothes were waiting for after his shower.

Turning away from the door, he pulled his shirt over his shoulders, sighing once it was off. He turned to look at himself in the mirror. Unlike his brother's lanky and subtle muscles, Steve's were more compact and left nothing to imagination. He would have admired them but he knew that the only reason he had bulked up was so that he could stand at least a little out of Thor's shadow. He looked at every inch of his topless half; from the kind-of swept to the side blond hair, to his height in the mirror. Steve shook his head in self- hatred; none of this brought him anymore attention. He blinked away fast approaching tears, what hurt the most was that he did not bulk up, or, act out for people to like him. No he was doing all of this for his brother to acknowledge or notice him even once!

Soft footfalls sounded in the hall, the distraught teen turned just in time to see the door knob turn and reveal the golden boy himself. The shirtless teen turned fully toward the other. Seconds passed as Steve watched Thor's eyes roam over his chest. He began to frown as he wondered what was Thor thinking and why he had not left yet. For some reason the look Thor was giving him made him want to hide his body from the other's view. He coughed awkwardly. Thor blinked rapidly like he was coming out of a trance. Finally he spoke up.

"My apologies Steven." with that he closed the door tightly behind him. Steve sighed again,_ always with_ _the 'Steven' and never 'brother'_, he paid it no more thought as he stepped into the warm water of the shower. Letting all his troubles wash away with the water.

XXXXX

30 minutes later he came out in a form fitted white tee and some comfy loose sweats. He was a lot more relaxed now than when he had gone in. The house was quiet, a little too quiet for him. After searching the house he found that the only light on was Thor's. A feeling of dread spread through him. All the same he squared his shoulders and took a few deep breaths before opening his brother's door and walking in.

Thor didn't even look up from his textbook, "yes, come on in." Steve took a deep breath.

"Hey I don't want to bother you, but do you know where mom is?" he got no reply. He tried again still no answer. Steve grit his teeth, his brother's higher-than-thou attitude was really starting to get irritating. "Excuse me-"_snap!_ The pencil in Thor's hand had snapped in two.

"Don't you see that I am busy Steven? Leave me alone." said teen spoke before he could think about it, he really should learn to try to control that, but not this time.

"You know what, stop calling me Steven like you are my f***ing father. All I wanted to know was where mom was but you were so busy readjusting that pole stuck up you're a** that you couldn't answer a simple question." By now he had started shouting. Thor stood up silently with his back to Steve. He turned and walked toward him until the elder towered above him. Depth less blue eyes radiated anger and just a little bit of something else that the angered teen could not place. For some reason his breathing became shallow. A big, strong hand wrapped around his windpipe cutting off his air, but Steve stood strong not even batting a lash. The grip got tighter as Thor leaned towards him, "You need to leave," he warned. Steve calmly answered.

"As soon as you answer the question." Thor pressed his body against the other to trap him against the wall. Blue cerulean eyes that mirrored his own bore into him. Thor's breathing had begun to match his, Steve noticed. _Something's wrong, Thor is never this quick to anger. _His thoughts were interrupted by the other.

"You are traveling down a dangerous path,_ brother_."

"What are you going to do about it?" Steve glared challenging his brother to do something. All of a sudden that hand that was choking him tilted his chin and soft lips met his. The teen stood completely still, his mind just having gone completely blank. He pushed the other away, a question on his lips. But a finger was placed on them before he could voice it.

The End

**What will happen next? What is Thor going to say, what will Steve do? See what happens next in Ch.2!** **Alright so for all my followers and random people on FF, I am really sorry for not uploading sooner. I have been hell of busy at work. No excuses though! I will try harder. **

**Oh yeah and R&R is always a plus!**


	2. This is How I Really Feel

**Author's note: I do not and never will own the Avengers or the character's therein. **

"Not a word just let me do this," for once Steve had nothing to say. Warm hands grabbed the sides of his face and once again pulled him into a sweet kiss. He shivered against the other, unbelievably warm. Thor smirked against his lips, and used his body to steadily pushing him back against the wall. The kiss became hungry quick. Though he would probably never say it, Thor was a **really** good kisser, it dazed him. His arms came up to pull them closer. His fingers quickly latched into those soft golden tresses, he gave them a slight pull. The other growled. A tongue languidly followed the junction of the younger's lips. He kept them firmly closed, Thor kissed harder. Still nothing.

He let go off his many time dreamt of brother's face to trail his hand down his chest, he himself shivering at the mental images of his brother naked with water running in rivulets down those delicious muscles. Refocusing he rubbed the pad of his thumb around a pebbled nipple. Steve gasped, bucking against him. Thor's tongue dove into his mouth, he paid no attention to it though. He never knew that his chest was so sensitive, but the way his chest was being worked proved it. Finally the movement on his chest stopped. He did not have time to be disappointed because all of a sudden a hand dove into his sweats. He let out a wanton moan clutching at Thor as if he were a lifeline.

"Thor! What are you-ugh- touch-ing?" soft sweet kisses were placed along his neck. A husky voice whispered.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to touch you like this, to feel you want me like this. I want you so much," Steve trembled knowing full well what the other wanted, fear started to paw around his stomach, but he realized that he wanted Thor as much as Thor wanted him. Letting go of the other's neck, he cupped him. Now it was Thor's turn to moan. Feeling a little adventurous, Steve bit down on the junction between the throat and the shoulder. Steve smirked as he felt the other's manhood steadily rise as it was thrust against his own.

"Then take me," the room became a mess as clothes were thrown every which way neither of the boys caring as long as the other was naked. Thor threw him on the bed, only giving the other time to bounce twice before he pounced on him. The way Steve looked at him was enough to make him cum right now. That boiling lust and the pure waves of sexual promise that radiated from him blew all of his fantasies out of the water. Something in his look was primal and it made what was about to happen so much sweeter.

Steve could truly say that he had **never** been this turned on in his life. He was simply elated. He had never thought of his brother as downright sexy before but now with all this it made no sense to him why he hadn't. He watched Thor's hungry eyes roam his body and then he understood what that look earlier was about, Thor was hungry for him. And who was Steve to deny satisfying it? He rocked upwards, sending a jolt of pleasure into the other. Kiss bruised lips met again. But Steve wanted Thor and he wanted him now. He pulled away looking the other in the eyes. He let all the lust and wants show in them. He got up on his elbows," Enough foreplay. I want you inside me," he definitely didn't have to tell Thor twice. Before long he was all lube up and ready to go.

"I am going to need you to stay relaxed, this might hurt." Steve settled back into the bed and did as told. _Thor was not bullshittin' when he said it would hurt, I feel like I'm about to rip in two! _All the same he tried to stay as relaxed as possible. Finally Thor was all the way in. It still hurt, but he couldn't hide that there was also an undercurrent of pleasure seeping through. The pace at first was slow and rhythmic, meant to make sure that he was comfortable with the length, but once Steve signaled the okay things changed. Thor pulled out almost to the point of coming out completely before slamming back in, hitting his prostate straight on. Steve's back arched like a bow from the pleasure. Dots danced in his vision, _that was incredible_. Thor positioned his body so that he could keep hitting that spot and boy did Steve feel it. At any moment his voice would give out from screaming so much. He brought his thighs up and around the other, his ankles locked tight.

All of a sudden he was in the air and on top. He cocked his head to the side.

"Ride me," Thor smirked wondering how good his inexperienced brother would be.

Steve glared, Thor knew he had no experience, but all the same he would give the other a run for his money. Opening his thighs wider to give the other a full view. He rose slowly then plopped down. He picked up a rhythm. It gave him great pleasure in knowing that he was the reason why Thor's eyes had rolled back from pleasure that _he_ was giving. Soon both of them felt that familiar coil build in their stomachs. Thor reached down and fisted Steve's manhood, while Steve gave extra attention to Thor's nipples.

"Thor!"

"Steve!" they both yelled simultaneously. Exhausted Steve rolled off Thor to lie beside him. No words needed to explain what just happened. So gathering up the previously knocked off covers they cuddled close and went to bed.

XXXXX

The next day, Steve was surprised to be waking up at 5 in the afternoon. Stretching, he got out of Thor's bed, got dressed and walked to the kitchen. When he walked in it seemed like mom and Thor were having a conversation. Slowly he tiptoed backwards

"Not so fast Mr. Sleepy head! Get in here and fix yourself something to eat." Steve walked back in slowly, a bright red blush coloring his face. His mom smiled at him in an overly cheerful way. Steve looked to his brother but his back was turned. He started to coil in fear, _did Thor tell mom what happened yesterday?_ Still embarrassed but now for totally different reasons, he hugged his mom.

"You're happy today."

"Well yeah, that guy that I had went on a date with yesterday, Clint Barton, asked me out on another date today. At around 6 o' clock." she looked down at her watch.

"Oh my god it's already 5:30! I have to get ready. See you boys later. And promise to play nice." with that she practically ran out of the kitchen. Everything seemed to happen in a flash. They heard a car door, then the door bell, their mother rush down stairs to the door, a couple rushed good-byes and then they were alone. Thor still had not turned around yet, instead he was fiddling with an empty coffee pot. A wave of lust hit him, but he played it cool.

"Thor,"said person almost dropped the glass pot in surprise. Steve frowned," Hey are you okay?" he still did not turn. So Steve did it for him. As soon as their eyes met, Thor started talking.

"I'm really sorry! I thought yesterday night was just one of my fantasies, but then I woke up and you were lying next to me. I panicked because I did not want you to hate me for what happened so I left." I blinked surprised and really happy at the same time. The teen looked like at any moment he would shrink into himself. He didn't know what to say, but since the other was already up against the island, he had an idea.

Leaning in he made sure to let his breath blow across the other's neck and sucked deeply on that spot. Thor gasped wantonly, squirming in anxiousness. Steve leaned back," do you want to have sex while mom's gone? But this time I'm going to be the pitcher." Thor smiled, that was all the answer Steve needed.

The End

**Whew! You** **guys don't** **know how** **hard it was** **to write this scene, but because I love all of you so much I got through it. Hope you liked it! R&R is always a plus.**


End file.
